Traumatized
by PyroKitty2
Summary: When something unforgetable happens it could break almost anyone, but what if it happened to one who had the appearance of a child who wanted nothing to do with emotions? Could it cause them to become unstable and split personalities? And what if it did?
1. Chapter one: Serenity

Traumatized

By: PyroKitty

[Chapter 1: Serenity]

Authors Note: This is the first Harry Potter fic that I have ever written, let alone the first one I have ever thought of reading. I know there are so many ideas floating around out there, especially with the other 65574 (as of when I started writing this fic), but the worse thing about them is that there are so many non-original ideas. I'm not sure if this is an original idea (I sure hope so though ^^) cause I haven't read many, only one crossover with a few different animes and sorry to say it hasn't been updated since Christmas, It wasn't that good anyways, but it was left at a cliff-hanger! Ok, well I've already filled up enough space with this authors not so I'm not gonna waste anymore; on with the sweetness!

Summery: Abuse is not something to be kidding about, especially since it happens to thousands of children and even adults at some times, every day. What if one person who had the appearance of being a kid who wants nothing to do with emotions or anything else like that was actually one it happened to. But what if instead of that masque that he wore he was actually a child who was unstable and had a spilt personality? What would happen if someone found out that wasn't supposed to? And who will help?

-      *       -

"Get up…"

Said a luminous voice that at first he thought was just the darkness playing tricks on his mind. He sat there letting the salty tears run freely down his face that was caused by the throbbing that continued to pulse through his head. He reached behind his head that was currently leaning against the stone wall of the room.

Bringing his hand out in front of him he forced his eyes opened which they strained slightly because of the bright light coming through the door up the stairs.

Crimson liquid coated the part of his hand which had touched the back of his head. He smeared it with his thumb over his forefinger and middle. The voice then announced itself present once again, this time a little louder.

"Get up…"

He winced from the pitch of the voice as it travelled to his ears. The pain was seething in his head and he could feel the blood trickle down from his head to stain the back of his clothes. His eyes then drifted back shut enjoying the second of silence and the feel of blood on his hands.

"GET UP!"

Without warning something hard hit him on his face (though he knew it was going to happen sooner or later). He cringed as the object collided against his face and he was sent toppling to the side.

As his head crashed against the floor he just stayed and laid there not daring to get up, or else worse might come in his near future.

The blood from his wound continued to flow at a steadier pace onto the stone floor and it rippled through the cracks to the feet of the attacker.

"Boy, when I say get up, I mean for you to get up."

The deep voice standing about two feet away demanded once again.

The boy on the floor had recovered enough strength to sit back up. He leaned some weight on one arm so the pain wasn't as terrible as when he was laying down.

"Boy, I said get up, so get up now!" 

The boy opened his mouth to whip out his usual sarcastic, sharp-tongued response, but failed to speak. He tried not to touch the purple and green spots that were dotted around his throat but it was hard not to when you were trying to speak. Five places in all marked his throat; one for each of the strong fingers that had wrapped around his throat and lifted him up above the ground to the point his feet were dangling two feet off the ground. That had happened before, but it wasn't as bad as this time had been, for he had still been capable of speaking the others.

He wished that he could speak, even just a few words just to infuriate the man before him. He just wanted to piss him off even though it could be one of the stupidest things one could do in a situation like this one. Without the power to speak he just sat there, one arm shielding his other that had probably been injured in the fall and the other resting upon the top of his knees that were now pulled up to his chest.

That's when the next attack struck, this time though the boy was quick enough to dodge it by ducking down, with the last glimpse of hope he took a weak swing at the silhouette of the man for that was all he could see in the dimly lit room where the only light was coming from the open door up the stairs.

His swung hit but just barely. The man wasn't in the slightest bit fazed by the weak attempt at an attack, but the man did envy the boys attempt at fighting back. He grabbed the boys already injured arm and grasped his grip around his knuckles and clenched his fist up.

That was the end of his strength to fight back.

The boy fell onto his knees as the pressure of the mans hand on his clasped tighter, he could feel his knuckles turn white from the tension and he let out a howl of pain as he heard a small "snap" which was fallowed by about three more before the world fell silent and the room fell out of existence temporarily.

-      *      -

The boy's eyelids fluttered open. He shielded his eyes as the early morning sun filled the sky. Where was he? And how did he get out of the room?

He took in his surroundings. To his right there was a large crystal clear lake that was filled with lily pads that had already bloomed pink, yellow, and white. To the right on the lake the rolling hills were covered in soft coloured flowers and the lazy clouds rolled by. The sound of birds and a light wind was all that could be heard.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked quietly to himself, no one was here the he saw and he looked around him. Nothing.

"Welcome; welcome to Serenity"

He jerked his head in the direction where the voice came from and saw that standing there was a girl. She was older then him by years. Her hair was pin-straight and blonde dyed green at the ends with green eyes to match. She was probably no older then sixteen years old. She wore a long silk white dress that clung to her body tightly.

"W-who are you?"He asked the girl trying to keep his composure up and not sound afraid but was terribly afraid; but more then afraid, he was ashamed.

He was ashamed for not standing up for himself, he was ashamed for being looked down upon, but most of all he was ashamed for not having his father respect him, not even a little. His father would never respect him let alone accept him.

The girl knelt down before the form of the seven year old boy who seemed to be trembling involuntarily. She laid a single hand on his cheek and whipped away a tear that ran down it. He flinched at her touch and quickly removed her hand from his face looking at him in curiosity. She saw the pain and torment in his eyes as he opened them to look back at her.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then reopened them. "Nothing bad will happen to you here, we are the only ones here and I won't hurt you. Your past injuries are gone here and there will be no pain to become of you in your place of serenity. "

He was confused but her words seemed to calm him down slightly. She reached a hand out to him, he looked at her for a moment before deciding to take it and he grabbed onto her hand.

She pulled him lightly onto her lap and moved the hair from his eyes which were watering. She hushed him as they sat together in serenity.

-      *     -

End Note: Well that's all for the first chapter. I'm not really that happy with it but it's not the worst thing I've ever written. Well please, please, please review! It would make me sooooooo happy!

-      *      -

Thoughts to ponder

Who is the boy?

 Who is the attacker (man)?

 Where is Serenity?

 Who was the girl?

-      *       -

Well until next time on Traumatized!


	2. Chapter two: Chicken Soup

Traumatized

By: PyroKitty

[Chapter 2: Chicken Soup]

Authors Note: Wow! ^^ Thanks for the reviews you guys! They made me want to write the next chapter right away, and that's what I'm doing! When I first posted the chapter I sort of put it written in Japanese accidentally so if you saw it like that ff.net didn't screw up, I did oO Well I don't wanna ramble on any longer so; on with the sweetness!

Disclaimer: (I forgot this last chapter oO) JK Rowling owns all the stuff I don't…..which is mostly everything!

Summery: Abuse is not something to be kidding about, especially since it happens to thousands of children and even adults at some times, every day. What if one person who had the appearance of being a kid who wants nothing to do with emotions or anything else like that was actually one it happened to. But what if instead of that masque that he wore he was actually a child who was unstable and had a spilt personality? What would happen if someone found out that wasn't supposed to? And who will help?

-      *       -

Darkness. Darkness and stillness was all that could be heard. He tried to move but once he tried he groaned because of the pain that endured his body. Slowly opening his eyes he looked at his surroundings.

A bright room with blood red carpet and white walls. He was lying on a canopied bed which was also white with many pillows. Where was he now? And where'd the girl go?

Suddenly it struck him, not just the 'oh boy, I can be a dumbass at times' struck, the head on collision kind that makes you so mad and sad at the same time you want to cry.

"It was just a dream…." He muttered quietly "It was just a bloody dream….." He took in a deep breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. He strained at the intense pain as he tried to sit up and finally did so, but forced to prop himself up with his elbow.

The large door of the room suddenly swung open. "Master Draco, are you….?" The little house elf never got to finish her sentence as she looked up at him wide eyes. "Master Draco! You must lie down! Minci had to bandage Master Draco up because Master Draco fractured a rib!" the little house elf called 'Minci' announced.

"I'll be fine…." He murmured noiselessly. But with the elfs' keen sense of hearing she picked up on it right away.

"Master Draco, Minci must insist that you lay down. Master Draco may get injured more badly if he doesn't…" she said soberly.

He just sighed; this was his mothers' house elf and was supposed to be a role model for her, because truthfully, she wasn't a great mother or someone you could rely on. But for the sake of Minci he laid down even though he struggled to, hoping it would shut her up for a little while until she went to get him some…

"Chicken soup! That's what Master Draco needs!" she quickly scurried out of the room, he was partially happy she did before she got annoying and he got up and strangled her and partially because he really didn't like being called "Master Draco" all the time.

He looked around the room again. "Looks like I'll be here for a while…" That was a true statement. His father knew how to fix the fractured rib and whatever other injuries may have occurred during the attack, but he would rather watch his son suffer through the pain, like always.

"Just four more years…..four more years of living in hell until I can stay at Hogwarts for a while…" he had been looking forward to that day as long as he could remember. Never had he ever wanted anything as much as he wanted to leave this place.

Minutes seemed like hours as they passed and the sun that shined through the window had started to go down leaving the room in dusk. Sleep had finally overtaken his small form and back to Serenity he travelled.

-      *      -

Once again Draco opened his eyes to see the bright light of daytime. The flowers in bloom and the sounds that travelled in the air quiet and peaceful. How he wished that he could stay here forever, but even in this beautiful dream he knew that once he would awake again it would soon enough disappear.

He looked around before standing up now realizing that he was no longer bandaged up and no pain was felt anywhere on his body.

He walked around before he spotted the girl again. She was picking small white flowers and weaving the stems together to make a ring of them. After finishing making the ring she weaved in some green clovers and then inspected it before raising her eyes up to him in curiosity.

"Hello again Draco…" She said. Confused, he was confused. He hadn't thought he had mentioned his name to her before, but somehow she knew it.

"How did you…?" he started but was soon cut off by her.

"Know your name?" She asked without waiting for him to answer she started her explanation. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Age seven, will turn eight on March 29th. Father, Lucius Malfoy. Mother, Nacissa Malfoy. Single child who has long since needed to travel to Serenity. Anything you know about yourself, I know about you; plus more. I know your every though, every hope, every emotion."

He was shocked. How did she know those things? Every thought, hope, dream? This place was too good to be true; he didn't deserve to be here. "Well…..you know about me, so who are you?"

She cleared her thought before standing up. "My name is Dime. I'm your guardian, and the one who created Serenity to keep your hopes up. You will get through this time but you must not give up…"

"Sort of like those guardian angels that i've heard about in a book before?" he asked thinking over her statement.

She nodded. "Yes, just like a guardian angel. But now….you must go, Minci just brought you chicken soup and you don't want it to get cold…." With that the world of Serenity turned black, silence and nothing else could be heard.

-      *     -

Waking up with a jolt he sat up. But he quickly groaned as pain ran through his body from the injury and the sudden movement. He looked over to an end table beside the bed and saw a tray which had a bowl of chicken soup on it along with a note. He picked it up and it read:

_Master Draco,_

_I hope you enjoy the chicken noodle soup. I know that it's not Master Dracos' favourite but it will make him feel a little better plus a full stomach might serve Master Draco well._

_From: Minci, your loyal house elf_

He put the letter down. Even thought that house elf had been annoying earlier, maybe she was right. He picked up the bowl of soup and the tray and started to eat.

-      *     -

End Note: So, how was it? Pretty short I know but it was ok. Soon I think Draco is gonna start Hogwarts, but not till a few more chapters, I wanna fit some other stuff in before I do so. Well PLEASE review! Until later…

-      *      -

Thoughts to ponder

What will happen now that someone else knows his secret about his father?

 Where exactly did Dime come from?

 What is the place of Serenity all about?

 When will Draco heal from his injuries?

-      *       -

Well until next time on Traumatized!


	3. Chapter three: Voices of Suicide

Traumatized

By: PyroKitty

[Chapter 3: Voices of Suicide]

Authors Note: YaY ^^ I love you guys who are reading my fic. Well let's just thank everyone….oh and by the way, I'm sorry I haven't put up a chapter in a while, i've been busy lately! And please review!

Thanks to: RoseWillow, Calypso in Love, Starr_lite, totaloser, Deirdre ^^ You guys are great!

Disclaimer: Lets see……*takes out stuff from pocket* A pack of gummy bears, two pennies, and a fuzzy thing…..sue me and that's all you get…..but probably not the gummy bears! They be eaten by then…-.-

Summery: Abuse is not something to be kidding about, especially since it happens to thousands of children and even adults at some times, every day. What if one person who had the appearance of being a kid who wants nothing to do with emotions or anything else like that was actually one it happened to. But what if instead of that masque that he wore he was actually a child who was unstable and had a spilt personality? What would happen if someone found out that wasn't supposed to? And who will help?

On with the Sweetness!

- * -

His eyes searched around the room. A nightmare had just awoken him from his sleep. He didn't remember all of it but he did remember his father was there, along with his mother and a tall cloaked figure.

His arm was stretched out as they poured a burning liquid over his arm. He remembered hearing screaming and that was it. That was the only piece of the nightmare that he remembered.

A cold sweat fell over his body as he remembered the scream, a high-pitched bloodcurdling scream. It hadn't come from him, that was for sure because as he touched his pale lips blood was left on his finger, he must've been biting his lip to stop from screaming like he had many times before.

The sound of the scream started to fade from his memory leaving him in the tranquillity of the room once again.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed and let his feet hit the cold, damp floor. A shiver ran up his spine making the floor feel colder then it was.

He started to walk over to a small desk that was in the corner that his father had moved down here recently when it had broken slightly.

"So how do you think he is?" Draco paused in mid-step as he heard an unfamiliar voice that filled the room, dark and deep.

"I'm not sure…Do you think he was ready for that?" Asked another voice. Draco sank down to the floor, unsure where or who the voices belonged to. He hugged his knees close to him.

"He probably didn't even realize what it was…" Answered the first voice again. At this Draco searched the room with his eyes, seeing nothing moving in even the slightest bit.

"You know you should just end your life right here and now, right Draco?" Draco shuddered involuntarily and closed his eyes tightly.

"W-who are y-you?" He asked stuttering but trying not to.

"It's not important who we are, what is important is what you do. You know your fathers going to push a little too far one day and kill you, I know you know that and you've thought about it. You've come close to death more times then most people your age, if I were you id just kill myself before he had the pleasure to do so himself" One of the voices said to him.

Closing his eyes he contemplated what they were talking to him about, until it hit him. Suicide. That's what they wanted him to do. Commit Suicide. He clenched his fists up as he thought about the first part they talked about. When he had been almost killed multiple times, and that's when the memories came rushing back to haunt him.

===Flash Back===

A younger Draco, who was maybe six, sat in the corner of the room, shaking as a shadow of a man fell upon him.

He was no longer in the dark room; he was in a large dining room. Many metal chairs were placed on top of the table and the table made of supported glass.

The child looked terrified. He flinched as the man touched his head and he pulled back. His father, the man who was with him, scowled. Why did his son flinch at only his touch? His scowl the changed into a grin, an insane grin that had a look of pure evil on it.

He picked up his son by the collar of his robes and dangled him in front of him. The boy grabbled onto the front of his collar to keep himself from suffocating. He took in a large gasp for air until his father dropped him onto the floor.

Raising his boot Lucius then kicked his son in the side causing Draco to fly back a foot or two on impact.

Picking his son up yet again he tossed him towards the table. Draco closed his eyes tightly and blocked his face as he hit one of the legs of the chair. He let out a howl of pain and saw blood that ran onto the table from his back which was now gushing out blood from the open wound.

His vision turned blurry as tears filled his eyes and then the world turned silent. His father walked over to him screaming, but no sound came from his mouth. Draco then suddenly closed his eyes and passed out.

===End Flash Back===

Draco flinched at the memory of that day. He had been in the medical wing for a week before he could even sit up, for the gash had been deep and took a long time to heal. He still had the scar as a souvenir from that time.

He stood back up, not noticing the voices had been silent for a while now. And got back in his hard bed. It was still damp from that sweat when he had woken up from the nightmare earlier.

He crawled into the bed none the less and closed his eyes. That's when the voices began to chat again, but this time they were talking over each other causing them to blend in. Draco couldn't make out even one word until the minute before sleep took over. "Suicide…: A voice whispered.

- * -

Draco awoke as the chilly evening air swept over his body. He opened his eyes to take in the dusk sky. Sitting next to him was Dime. He jumped back slightly not expecting her to be there. She smiled.

"Hello again Draco…" She said quietly, seeming not to want to break the peacefulness of this time of day. He nodded a greeting to her.

She laid back in the flowers looking at the night sky as the tiny evening starts started to pop up in the darkness. She closed her eyes for a minute. "Draco?" She asked to him continuing to keep her eyes shut.

"Hmm?"

"Don't think too much on the voices. They may come at times but just ignore them, that's all you can do…"

He thought about that, until she started again. "And also Draco, remember when you first came here, I said that no injuries would be noticed here? It's only because you're sleeping right now, you have to remember that, I don't want you to think this place is real and that your real life is just a nightmare, because it will get better…" She said and he thought it over, she was right. But he wished that his real life was just a nightmare.

- * -

End Note: Ok ^^ All done chapter three! Hope you liked it. Well just about the comment about how Draco doesn't act like a seven year old, most kids who are abused don't. Just think of it this way, if you were beaten to near death would you trust most people? And when you don't how are you supposed to act? Like a child or just like an older person, hoping to make them think you don't mind the beatings? That's just what I think at least. Well next chapter will be out soon, and don't forget to review!

- * -

Thoughts to ponder

Who are the voices?

Will Serenity play a big part in Draco's life?

When is he going to Hogwarts?

What will happen if the voices leave/don't leave?

- * -

Well until next time on Traumatized!


End file.
